


Friends in Small Places

by Rainsong



Series: No Rest in This World [14]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Agents of Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, F/F, Ficlet, Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), M/M, Named Cadash (Dragon Age), Non-Inquisitor Cadash - Freeform, Nonbinary Hawke (Dragon Age), Not Beta Read, Other, POV Hawke (Dragon Age), POV Third Person Limited, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Present Tense, Trans Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: “Down here!”“Mason?”“Shh!”Prompt from Tumblr: Post-Trespasser Solas hunting and anyone, bonus if two pairs meet.See work notes for trigger warnings.
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke (Dragon Age), Female Cadash/Lace Harding
Series: No Rest in This World [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099796





	Friends in Small Places

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this fic on Tumblr [here](https://rainwolfheart.tumblr.com/post/645506436202479616/post-trespasser-solas-hunting-for-any-of-your). Thanks to [midnightprelude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightprelude) for the prompt!  
> If you're not already familiar with this worldstate, Branna "Mason" Cadash is an Inquisition agent here, not the Inquisitor.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Fantasy racism.

“Down here!”

“Mason?”

“Shh!”

“I thought you were in Orlais!”

“Shut up and crouch!”

Hawke scrambles to their knees and pulls Anders down with them. The alcove is barely big enough for two adult humans, let alone two humans and two dwarves.

“Nice to see you, Hawke,” says Harding.

“Shut up!” says Mason, again.

The four of them hold their breath as Bann Fiala and her servant turn the corner. They’re in the middle of an argument.

“The oxmen are too many. We cannot spare soldiers to defend the alienage,” insists the bann.

“Then let the able-bodied elves bear arms, ser!” begs the servant. “Let them defend their children!”

“You ask me to overturn the Queen’s law?”

“I ask you to do what is right!”

Bann Fiala pauses, an arm’s length away from their hiding spot. She sighs.

“I will send word to the quartermaster. Do not make me regret this. Should these elves raise a blade against any human in these lands, or should a single blade or bow not be returned to the quartermaster’s care, I shall not stop my men.”

“Maker bless you, ser,” says the servant. She rushes off in the opposite direction. The bann remains for a moment.

Hawke stops themself from breathing completely, though their lungs are burning. Finally, after what feels like an entire age, the bann continues down the hall, and her footsteps fade.

“What are you doing here?” asks Mason, finally.

“We’re here to break a friend out of the bann’s prison. What are you doing here?” asks Anders.

“Got a tip that some of the bann’s elven servants are working for the Wolf, and using the Qunari as pretext to pull something,” says Harding. “Think we just got some evidence.”

“Who are you looking for?” asks Mason.

“Rion,” says Hawke.

“Rion? He’s here?”

“You know him?”

“Of course I know Rion. I thought he was dead.”

“Bastard would never die without anyone hearing about it,” says Hawke.

“Why didn’t Charter tell us?” asks Harding.

Hawke grimaces. “I didn’t tell Charter we were coming.”

“She’d have our heads,” says Anders.

“Wait, why is Rion in Bann Fiala’s prison?” asks Harding.

Hawke shrugs.

“My guess?” says Mason. “Same reason as us if we don’t keep this quiet. Don’t get in our way.”

“And here I thought we could all work together,” says Anders.

“Drinks are on me if we get out of here!” says Harding, as she and Mason slip out of the alcove.

“I’ll hold you to that!” says Hawke.

Anders lets out a soft laugh.

“What?” asks Hawke.

“Saving mages, fighting Qunari, just like old times,” says Anders. “Where’s Varric when you need him?”

“Don’t say that. You’ll summon him.”

“The more the merrier, at this point.”

Hawke rolls their eyes, and helps Anders up. “To the dungeons!”


End file.
